Give Change A Chance
by ScaryKidsScaringKids15
Summary: Embry&OC.  OC's POV.  Kayla has known pain her whole life, so she stays distant from everyone else afraid that more people will enter her life and leave with the last piece of her she has left.   R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: No copy rights intended. Just wrote it for the fun and creativity of it. Through out the whole thing.**

_Hypophrenia- a feeling of sadness seemingly without a cause._

Chapter 1

I remember feeling... suffocated. I guess all teenagers feel that way sometimes, but I felt it all the time. The thing is, lots of people wondered about me, why I am who I am, why I do what I do. I'd love to be able to tell them. But... its something you have to live through before you can ever understand. Teachers ask why, and I try my very hardest to explain. It's not that I think nothing will solve the problem...I know that won't do anything. But..I just..can't find a shit to give. People think because I have piercings, and i do my hair the way I do, that I'm different from them. I am different, but the clothes I wear and the style I chose isn't what makes me different.

My room was filled with smoke and the smell of weed. My dad was downstairs passed out on the couch, and my brother was down the street playing street hockey. My older sister had moved to Germany, after finishing university. I'm not too sure where my mom is, we haven't talked in a while, and neither have me and my younger sister.

It was 6:43 am on a Wednesday and I was still debating whether I really wanted to go to school. I guess I should, or I'd have to hear my dad yell at me later, and I hate hearing his voice raise. I just hate yelling in general.

We had just moved to La Push I think my dad called it. He grew up here as a kid, and when he and my mom got married, she made him move to a more populated area. Everyone here was really tanned. My brother and little sister are tan like our dad, but my sister and I have pale skin like our mom.

My hair was tatty and all over the place, I turned my straightner on and did my makeup. Then I put some make up remover on a q-tip and cleaned the balls of my angel bites, anti eyebrow, snakebites, and septum. Made sure the balls on my tongue ring were screwed on tight because they always fall out during class. I brushed my teeth and changed into ripped jeans and a bright yellow t-shirt with a smiley face on it, and semi-straightened my hair. I grabbed my bag, my cell phone, smokes and lighter, and walked out the door and down the street. I was supposed to be at school Tuesday, but I skipped it because I slept through my first period and was late.

My Schedule was

English- - Room 134

Art- Ms.O'Donley- Room 167

Lunch

- room 213

And a spare.

I go to the highschool on the Rez, i can't remember what it's called though. I think it was just Quileute Highschool.

Class started a t 8:17am and i got there a t 7:34am, so I went to the office to get a copy of my time table and my locker number and combination. I also asked if they had an area for smoking and the reception lady said the sidewalk beside the parking lot. It had a sign on the fence saying that no lit cigarettes were allowed on the school property. I was on my way out when i noticed it was raining, and then realized I forgot my jacket, so I was hoped it would stop raining before I had to walk home. I walked around until people started entering the building. At 8:10, I went to my locker, took my phone and ipod and binder, and started slowing making my way to class. Until I heard a female voice yelling quite profound and unneeded words.

I looked around and it wasn't hard to find because there was a small group of girls crowded around a locker, and what seemed like, another girl. I walked up to them as this very tall tan girl said, "You've turned into such an ugly little whore, don't touch Jared or you'll be sorry, stupid cunt."

People like her make me laugh. Fighting over a guy is pathetic. The girl that was surrounded by them said, "If you had not noticed Jenn, but I'm not touching him, in fact, you can have him, if you can keep him." Then Jenn raised her hand and was bringing it down, when I shoved her away. She asked me what my problem was and all I said was, "You."

"Cunt,"

I had my back turned to her, then I slowly turned back around. I noticed the crowd had grown increasingly, even though the bell signalling first had already gone off. I walked up to her, stood there looking at her face for a moment, then decked her.

**Hm..R&R please and thank you (: share it with people you think would like it!**

**It was like 2 am when i wrote this, so don't hate if its not the best.**

**Thanks again ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well , what do you have to say for yourself. First day of school for you and you hit a fellow classmate." wasa short, fat, mean lady. She had brown hair with grey in it, and a really ugly sweat shirt with cats on the front. She was sitting at her desk starring at me, trying to make me feel guilty about hitting Hanna, but she deserved it. She kept going. "I mean, I should suspend you, you're luck she doesn't charge you, you're going on 17 Kyla, that's called assault." After a few minutes of her rambling about nothing, I finally said something. "Do you even know what happened? Honestly lady, she was yelling at some girl and calling her harsh names, then turned it on me when I intervened. She instigated it. " I sighed and closed my eyes.

After what seemed like forever, she finally gave me detention for a week, and sent us to class. I got a late slip and walked to English, though I only had about 30 minutes left of my class.

On my way, I saw Kim (the girl that was being yelled at) at her locker crying. I figured, I helped her once, I mind as well do it again. I walked up to her and sat down and crossed my legs. "I'm Kyla." I said.

"Kim," is all she said back.

We sat there for a minute. "Are you crying because of what happened this morning?" I asked.

She laughed, "No. Hanna's always disliked me, she dated Jared. Guess it must be a little confidence crusher to see him go from her to me. I'm ugly."

"Hey! No one's ugly. I'm actually so jealous. You have natural beauty. And you're comfortable with it. You don't try to be something you aren' don't have to do anything. Look at me. I need to do a lot. And if he's going for you, he obviously sees it too."

She smiled a little and wiped the tears from her face. "Thanks. But, I've known him my whole life, and he didn't even remember my name, and all of a sudden he wants to date me, and, hangout. I'm just afraid I'm a joke to him and his friends or something."

I hugged my legs to my chest and rested my forehead on my knees, "It's normal to be afraid. To think that you aren't good enough for someone. To think you're worthless. But.. sometimes, its not you who needs to change, for everything to fall into place. Love is love. There are millions of forms. People can think what they want, say what they want, but at the end of the day, does saying it make it anymore true that it really is? If you love someone..take that risk. If you get hurt, scars heal. All scars heal. But, why risk happiness for fear?"

She starred off into space for a while, then said, "I don't know."

I laughed, "Who does? That doesn't stop people though, so don't let it stop you. Stop thinking with your head, and start thinking with your heart. Hey, here's my number if you want to talk about it." Then the bell rang. And I got up without another word and made my way to Art.

I went to the bathroom and ended up being 5 minutes late. When I walked in, the teacher was drawing a bird, or some sort of shape, onto the board, and turned when she heard the door close shut behind me.

She smiled, "And who is this?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and said, "Kyla Webb, I'm new to the school."

She put the chalk down and raced around to her desk and wrote my name down on the attendance sheet, and went into the backroom. I just stood there, with a tired expression on my face. She came out with a sketch book and 6 pencils, " Just sit down at the back table, I'm explaining what we're doing now."

"Mmk."

We sketched the outline of a males body. All the guys in the class were laughing like it was April Fools day. It gave me a headache, so during lunch, I went and sat out at the smoking area to have a few smokes.

Not a lot of people here smoked. Only a few people stood around me, 7 or 8, most of them were guys though. My phone started vibrating so I pulled it out. I had a new message from an unsaved number, I opened it and read it.

_Hi, it's Kim. Do you want to have lunch together?_

I saved her number in my phone and texted her to come to the smoking area.

A few minutes later she was walking towards me. She looked skittishly around her like she was trying to avoid someone or something. She sat down beside me and smiled. She was eating a muffin, and had a bottle of water. "Didn't you bring anything to eat?"

"Never have, never will." I said, and took a drag from my smoke.

"Why not?" she asked, looking at my face.

'I'm not sure. I'm used to it I guess. Are you trying not to be seen by someone?"

She suddenly ducked when she saw something, and whispered frantically, "Oh my God, that's Jared, and his friends, Embry and Paul." I turned and saw three very large men, starring right at us.

"I don't think hiding is going to work Kimmy, they're starring at you," Then they began to walk towards us, "and now they're walking towards us."

She squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face into her legs, and stayed like that.

I turned my head back to the tree I was focused on before and blew smoke out of mouth.

"Why are you hiding? They're already coming over here." I said, clearing my throat.

"I'm hoping he'll take the hint and realize I just don't want to talk to him." She said.  
>"He looks pretty determined to me." I put my cigarette out and pulled my Ipod out and plugged in my headphones. She groaned.<p>

"Kim?" I heard a voice call. When she didn't answer, it called again, but this time it was closer. I turned and saw him slightly jogging towards us. She signed and looked up as he stopped in front of us, then sat down beside her.

"What happened this morning Kim." He said, he was shaking slightly, and his voice was steely. I got up.

"Remember what I said earlier Kimmy." Then started walking back into the school.

My head was down and my hood was up, and i walked right into a brick wall and fell on my ass. "Ow! Motherfu-ughh. Ouch."

I looked up to see one of the giant men walking toward Kim.. that obviously stayed back to give his friend and Kim space to talk alone, looking down at me, with a dazed expression.

Why you no review?D:


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry i havent updated. My computer was misplaced at an airport and i just recently saved up enough money to buy a new one. I know its been a while, but moneys been hard lately, i recently moved out of my old house and i've been flying all over the place. Its been a few crazy months, but im gonna start updating again now, im sorry i kept you all waiting for so long, much apologizes all you wonderfully creative and supportive people.

x


End file.
